


a reflection

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She is the woman that doesn't know him at all / She is the woman that knows him best</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick's story, from Boney's and Go's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boney

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Gone Girl with my parents two weeks ago, and I still can't quite figure out why Nick and his relationship to women - except Andy, I don't care about Andy - is so important to me. Go figure.  
> Here is my attempt at putting these feels into words. And at voicing Boney and Go, whom I adore with all my heart.  
> Sorry for the typos, blatant mistakes and such.

* * *

 

She is the woman that doesn't know him at all.

 

She learns the existence of Nick Dunne at the worst possible moment – the disappearance of his wife and the beginning of an investigation that leads towards him pretty much from the start.

Little does she know at the time she is going to end up caught in his orbit, a powerless onlooker in the grand story of _Nick and_ _Amy_.

 

She soon realizes she does not know where she stands with Nick, which is worrying in itself. She has always prided herself on being the strong, rational kind of cop, the one who does not not have preconceived opinion of her case and let the element talk for themselves. Somehow Nick gets under her skin, makes her feel more involved than usual. The comments of Gill about her having a _crush_ bothers her to no end . Even if he says it jokingly, it still implies she is being unprofessional because of her emotions _._ As a female cop, she has already heard it all, thank you very much. Furthermore she truly cannot understand _why_ she feels so enthralled by Nick Dunne. At first glance, he is the sort of guy she would hate – he is handsome in an asshole-ish way, a bit like the athlete stars in high school. At second glance it's even worse – he doesn't look at all like he cares or even knows his wife and he tends to get aggressive when cornered.

 Still there is something appealing in the clumsiness hidden behind his charming king prom persona – or maybe it's just another disguise - and she can't figure out why.

 

She tells herself it's the whole mess is caught into that intrigues her, really. Saying that if a case is too easy then something is amiss probably sounds like a cheap line from _CSI_ , but it often proves to be true. Here the evidences are coming too quickly, too handily. The way everything collapses under Nick borders on the surreal. And there are too many details that don't quite pile up.

When Amy spectacularly turns up, exhausted and dripping in blood but _alive,_ Boney is deeply satisfied. Mostly because it proves her initial inch was the good one – Nick Dunne has not murdered his wife. She refrains to tell Gill _I told you so._ She is better than that.

 

And then it feels like Christmas, because every part of the case that didn't fit feel more off than ever, and new ones keeps popping. Nick's side of the story suddenly doesn't that sound that surreal.

Boney has almost been fooled that first time by the good wife's tale. She is not going to fall for that again.Managing to frame your husband for murder is impressive, but managing to do that _and then_ turning it into a case of kidnapping by a high school sweetheart requires a level of craftiness even Amy Eliott Dunne does not have. Unfortunately, Boney is the only one thinking so. And if there is one place where being right against the rest of the world is pointless, it's in the police force. It means no support from your colleagues, no budget. It means no case. She will try to keep up the happy couple in check, but that's pretty much everything she can do.

Giving up feels wrong for numerous reasons but it's not like she has any other options available. Provided he doesn't do anything stupid, Nick will live. So will his son.

All things considered, it's already a feat.


	2. Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had to write a friggin short story about concrete for my school and it sucked all the writing energy out of me...

* * *

 

She is the woman that knows him best.

At least, that's what she thinks until the _whole suspected of murder slash banging his college student on the side_ thing. But before that, she has never doubted it for a second. Sure, Amy has been Nick's wife for five years now, has lived with him for even longer. But they are not usual siblings – they're twins. There is a lot of mystical mumbo-jumbo about twins, on which she mostly scoffs about, but she would not deny that twins are something of their own. Moreover twins who had to go through all kind of shit when they were young – a lousy father, cursory glances from their school pals who thought they were banging for some reason. They used to rant about all these things at great length back in the days.

Today still, she is the first one he comes to when he wants to complain about Amy.

 

Go has never liked Amy Elliott – too snobby, too cold. Truth be told, she is not entirely sure what kind of woman would fit his brother, but she knows Amy's not the deal. She keeps her objections – mostly- to herself. It already took him so much time to introduce the two of them.

But then the happy couple had to move back to Carthage, and Go is the prime witness of the irrevocable downfall of their marriage. There are many evenings he falls asleep on the bar mid-rant about Amy. He always looks unhappy when Go wakes him up and tell him to go home. If at this point complaining about blondie is not fair game, then she does not know when it will be. She can't help but be relieved that her darling brother finally realized that this woman was not the right one for him. The problem is that he seems to take his sweet time letting her go she can't figure out why and for the life of her. Sure she did not realize, at the time the precarious financial situation he was in. Still, at least he was lucid about the whole thing.

 

What's worrying now, as Amy is safely back home and the dust has only just begun to settle down, is that he seems to think that he should maintain the facade. That there is a bond not to be severed between him and his harpy of a wife. She used to think that the way Nick explained that Amy challenged him was bullshit, the kind of crap married people claimed in order to comfort the idea they had to be together. But it turns out he actually believes it, now more than ever. He sincerely thinks that her wife sharpens his mind, ups his game. Except that the stakes already weren't worth the hassle when it was them maintaining the perfect couple in facade back in New York. It certainly is not worth it now it's about whom will crush the other one. How is that not obvious to Nick is what throws Go aback.

 

He is the one that walks away, in the end. Sure, Amy comes back, sure the media and the cops stand for her, but they could still backpedal and show her hell. Shit, they managed to dismantle her first evil scheme, what is stopping them from doing it again ? Nick _chooses_ not to, and this is what truly crushes Go – it is his decision, no matter what he keeps repeating himself to sleep at night. She has no alternative but to let him go.

It's fucking painful, but if she has learned one thing from this whole crappy thing, is that denying someone the right to choose his own path is the worst.


End file.
